Common Era
Common Era is the timeline used in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Waterloo and it's spinoffs. It is derived from the new version of AD. Abbreviated as CE. Until very recent parts of the CE calandar, it is the same as our world. After the Eurasi-Germa War, the calender was changed to Post Milennium. Media Anime * Mobile Suit Gundam Waterloo * Mobile Suit Gundam Trafalgar (OVA Prequel) Manga * Mobile Suit Gundam Shiloh (Epilogue) Chronology 1944 June * D-Day fails. * Franklin Delano Roosevelt is assassinated. * Harry Truman launches nuclear bombs on Japan. July * The U.S is expelled from the Allied powers. * U.S goverment fractures. August * Nazi party annexes Italy. * Japan sets up puppet junta HPJ in Germany. November * Popularity goes more to the HPJ instead of the Nazi party. * The HPJ begins a coup de tat on the Nazi Party. December * Germany falls under the control of the HPJ. 1945 January * World War 2 ends. * Adolf Hitler leaves Germany and heads to Africa and starts the NNGE. February * China offers a treaty to Japan. * Japan accepts. * China invites Britain and France to join, and form the EAU. * Russia is unhappy they were not invited to the EAU. * Russia forms the USSE. 1993 May * A EAU jet was shot down in Russia. * Adolf Hitler dies. Tobias Hitler takes over NNGE. * EAU declares war on the USSE. * Eurasi-Russo War begins. * USSE attacks France. * USSE retreats. * Treaty of Wuhan commences. * Eurasi-Russo War ends. September * USSE breaks treaty. * Second Eurasi-Russo War begins. * EAU reveals a new weapon. Mobile Suits. * MIG-57 Voin begins production in the USSE. * EA-04 Frieden begins production in the EAU. * EAU launches a space shuttle filled with volunteers to build a settlement on the moon. December * Jianguo Wang (Chancellor of EAU) dies. * Fabien Edmond is elected new chancellor. 1997 January * EAU's city on the moon is finished. It is called Demutigen. * USSE surrenders to EAU. * Second Eurasi-Russo War ends. 2031 April * Fabien Edmond resigns. * Francis Edmond is elected new chancellor. October * NNGE reveals itself to the world. * EAU declares war on NNGE. * USSE declares war on EAU. * 3rd World War begins. * USSE offers peace to NNGE. * NNGE declines and invades USSE. * Battle for Russia begins. * USSE is disbanded. * NNGE reveals their mobile suits. (NN-71 Hasira, NN-72 Bwana and the NN-73 Gereza.) November * Battle of Demutigen begins. * EA-04 Frieden is replaced with EA-12 Krieger. * NNGE wins Battle of Demutigen. (With the new EA-21-PI Gundam.) December * Battle of Ningbo begins. * American Remnants joins the war. * American Remnants declares war on NNGE. * Battle of San Ramon begins. * American Remnants join EAU. * EAU wins Battle of Ningbo. * EAU wins Battle of San Ramon. 2032 January * USSE Remnants joins the war. * USSE Remnants regroup into USSE. * USSE declares war on NNGE. February * 2nd Battle of Demutigen begins. * NNGE wins Battle for Russia. * USSE is disbanded again. March * EAU wins 2nd Battle of Demutigen. * EAU attacks Africa. * Battle of Cairo begins. * Battle of Accra begins. * Battle of Kampala begins. * Battle of Durban begins. * NNGE launches nuclear bombs at Kampala. * Battle of Kampala ends. * Kampala Militia joins the war. * Kampala Militia declares war on NNGE. * EAU sponsors Kampala Militia. April * EAU wins Battle of Durban. * EAU wins Battle of Accra. * Antarctic Militia joins the war. * Antarctic Militia declares war on NNGE. * NNGE invades Antarctica. * Battle for McMurdo Station begins. May * EAU wins Battle of Cairo. * NNGE wins Battle for McMurdo Station. * NNGE Africa Unit sends up all of their remaining soldiers onto a space shuttle, and leaves. * All NNGE Earth Units surrender, except for NNGE Antarctica Unit. * EAU invades Antarctica. * Antarctic Militia allies with Alaska and regroups into the Polar Union. * Polar Union declares war on NNGE. * NNGE Antarctica Unit surrenders. * Treaty of McMurdo commences. * Polar Union invades California. * Polar Union declares war on EAU. * Polar Union is annexed by NNGE. June * EAU invades California. * Treaty of San Jose commences. July * NNGE splits apart into the NNU and the NGR. * NGR declares war on NNU. * Germa-Nazi War begins. * Skirmish at Kazan begins. * NNU wins Skirmish at Kazan. * NNU forces are exhausted. August * Treaty of Perm commences. * Germa-Nazi War ends. * NNU breaks Treaty of San Jose. * NGR leaves WW3. * NNU begins conscripting every person in their territories. * Tobias Hitler dies. * Stefan Hitler takes his place. September * NNU invades China. * Battle of Shanghai begins. * NNU wins Battle of Shanghai. * Francis Edmond and the rest of his advisors go to Kyoto. October * NNU captures all the rest of China. * EAU invades China. * NNU surrenders. * NGR rejoins the war. * NGR declares war on EAU. * NGR destroys the Gundam. November * EAU invades Germany. * Battle for Germany begins. * NGR is disbanded. * EAU wins Battle for Germany. * Gundam is repaired. * 3rd World War ends. 2307 July * Demutigen is blown up by an unknown enemy. * The Unknown Enemy reveals itself to be the NNGE Africa Unit that was launched into space. * EAU declares war on NNGE. * Eurasi-Germa War begins. * Nuclear bombs were dropped in every country known to be apart of the EAU. * EAU's power dwindled. August * EAU sends the Gundam and Kreigers to deal with the NNGE Remnants. * NNGE surrenders. * Eurasi-Germa War ends. * To signify the wars end, the calender changed to the Post Millennium. Category:Common Era/Post Millennium